


G. Arthur Shappey

by c3mf



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3mf/pseuds/c3mf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has been "Arthur" for as long as he can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G. Arthur Shappey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cabin Pressure fic meme [here](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/3282.html?thread=4366290#cmt4366290).

It says “Gordon Arthur Shappey” on his birth certificate. Arthur knows this. It’s not a secret; his birth certificate is in a folder in Mum’s office with all the other important paperwork. No one, though, has ever called him “Gordon” in his entire life. For as long as he can remember, he has only always been “Arthur”.

He doesn’t mind it, going by his middle name. He doesn’t even think about it most days. “Arthur” is what he has been called since he was born, and it’s “Arthur” he introduces himself as. He actually finds it a bit odd when he gets cards from relatives from Dad’s side of the family—people he hasn’t seen since he was big enough to see over the kitchen worktops—or when he gets official documents in the post. Sometimes it feels as though they have made a mistake—wrong address, wrong person. There’s no “Gordon” here.

But he just tucks away the cards and the documents because when it comes down to it, it doesn’t really matter all that much. He doesn’t care what strangers call him (after all, he’s been called a lot worse than an actual proper not-embarrassing-at-all name) because those people don’t know him one bit.

“Gordon” is a reminder of a legacy he has no connection to. “Gordon” is Dad, a man he doesn’t really know and a man he, most certainly, doesn’t want to be.

But he’s not “Gordon” and he’s never going to be. The people who know him—the _real_ him—call him “Arthur” and that’s all that really matters.


End file.
